callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ozone (Modern Warfare 2)
Ozone was a Canadian soldier and member of Task Force 141. , he is part of the assault team, along with Ghost and "Roach" Sanderson in Loose Ends. Ozone will later appear in the level Loose Ends , he is part of the assault team, along with Ghost, Scarecrow and "Roach" Sanderson in Loose Ends, he survives the initial ambush that kills four members of TF141 and goes on to secure Makarov's estate. Whilst protecting the safehouse from enemy forces, Ozone guarded the basement entrance from outside. However, he may or may not be killed in the subsequent fighting, he's not scripted to die nor is he invincible but it is very hard to keep him alive when he's in this position due to the open area in which he's guarding, enemies come from behind and from the side making him impossibly outnumbered, he will only survive the first position if the player aides him. Once Archer alerts the squad to another wave of enemies approaching from the opposite side, Ozone will relocate to inside the estate and hold off enemy forces from the front windows, he will stay here till the DSM has downloaded, he can still be killed but it is extremely rare due to the amount of cover he has. Upon Roach grabbing the DSM (If still alive) Ozone will follow Ghost, Roach and (If still alive) Scarecrow to the extraction point, an overhwhelming amount of enemies will approach from behind, whilst running through the farmyard field Ozone will be shot and die, due to the heavy fire the team cannot return to rescue him and have no choice but to leave him behind, however if the player manages to shoot the enemies shooting at Ozone he will stay alive but will only stand on the spot shooting at the enemies till he is shot again or till Roach is hit by the mortar. It is possible that Ozones body is destroyed along with Roach and Ghost's after Shadow Company secure the Estate. Ozone seems to be a very daring soldier, being the reinforcer of the group, shown by whilst Ghost gives a sit-rep to Price and Sheperd Ozone chooses to lookout for enemies and guard the kitchen, furthermore once the fighting resumes Ozone will guard the front of the estate on his own with no cover. Trivia *Being Canadian, he was most likely part of Joint Task Force 2 before joining Task Force 141. *Despite being Canadian, Ozone will always spawn as a random "Woodland" model, so will either have American or British flags on his uniform, never Canadian. *Because of this random spawning Ozone has no defined appearance, he can be white or black, British flag or American, but will always keep his Canadian accent, because of this, his default appearance can be classed as wearing a balaclava and goggles. *Ozone and Scarecrow are both invincible until Roach plants the DSM. After that they can die at any point. *It is strange that Ozone knows there's an enemy armoury in the basement seeing as he doesn't go down there nor does Scarecrow or Ghost alert him to it *If Ozone spawns in The Hornet's Nest, The Gulag or The Only Easy Way, Was Yesterday levels he can be killed by enemy fire, but will still reappear as a main character in Loose Ends, however his death in Loose Ends is canon. . Note the Canadian flag on his back.]] References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Task Force 141 Category:Killed in Action Category:Characters